All Killers See In Red
by tablekorner
Summary: Jason Todd wakes up in an Alternate Universe. But he doesn't know it. This 'new' Robin is pushing him further over the edge, and it's only a matter of time before he becomes a problem for the team, especially Artemis and Red Arrow. Red Arrow is curious about this new comer and his unorthodox form of 'heroism' while Artemis is just caught in between her past and Red Hood.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**A/N: **Mostly writing this for my own amusement. I hope you enjoy.

**Title: **All Killers See In Red**  
Summary: **Jason Todd wakes up in an Alternate Universe. But he doesn't know it. This 'new' Robin is pushing him further over the edge, and it's only a matter of time before he becomes a problem for the team, especially Artemis and Red Arrow. Red Arrow is curious about this new comer and his unorthodox form of 'heroism' while Artemis is just caught in between her past and Red Hood.  
**Rating: **T (Subject to change in later chapters)  
**Warning: **Later chapters may have excessive violence, and minor torture scenes from and to major characters. Future chapters also may include a large amount of language. Once again, rating subject to change in later chapters.  
**Word Count: **1,999

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 || Prologue**

**Red Hood's POV**

**Blüdhaven  
January 1 2011, 01:00 EST**

I'm aware of three things at the moment. One, I just woke up; Two, it's very dark; Three, the ground I'm lying on is extremely cold, and very hard. Too top it all off, my whole body was aching. I could swear my eyes were open, though my vision wasn't improving in the least. Yeah I definitely need to find out what's going on. Rolling onto my hands and knees proved much more difficult than it should have been. Though the moment I was faced to the ground, my vision returned. Looking down at the culprit for my temporary blindness left me staring at the front page of an old looking newspaper. I quickly grabbed the offending article with intention of tearing it too bits, though I immediately put those thoughts aside upon glimpsing at the front page more closely.

The headline read "Heroes and Sidekicks Gather at the Hall of Justice!" and the date was dated just about a year ago.

Taking a quick mental survey of the picture brought me to a few unfamiliar faces. Of course there were the same old people I recognized. Superman, Green Arrow and his sidekick Speedy, though the one standing next to Aquaman, with the label, 'Aqualad' was unfamiliar. Then there was Flash and 'Kid Flash'. Then I saw him, standing next to _Bruce_. With the label, 'Robin', and dressed up in the slightly familiar costume. Crumpling the paper on reflex and quickly disposing of it in the dumpster. The next thing I know my fist is pounding the side of the dumpster leaving enormous dents all along it. How could this have happened without me noticing? It looks like this new Robin isn't so new, yet I've been around for a year and heard nothing about it? Was this some kind of sick joke meant to test my limits? _HOW COULD HE? How_ could he allow someone else to take on the mantel, after what happened to me! First I find out that the Joker is still alive, and escaped from Arkham, _AGAIN! _And now I found out this, about a replacement? Does he simply not care what happens? About what happened to me?

Well look out tonight Blüdhaven, I'm definitely going to need to blow off some steam.

* * *

**Gotham City  
January 9 2011, 19:00 EST**

After about a week of scoping Gotham and Wayne Manor, I finally had a lead … sort of. It took the form a phone booth. I had once seen Robin enter it only too not return for some hours. Yes, I sat outside a phone booth for several hours. My curiosity was all the drive I needed. After killing criminal after criminal the first night I found out, I had learned some strange things through interrogation. And a few severed heads.

"_Tell me when this new Robin first showed up!" I yelled at the drug trafficker before me. His hands were tied behind his back and I had just finished slamming his head against the bathroom sink several times._

"_N-New Robin? I-I-I don't know what you're talking about! There has only ever been one Robin!" He cried out pathetically. Storing this bit of information away for later, I continued slamming his head against the sink._

_Turning around and releasing him too slump on the ground, I picked up the duffle bag and emptied its contents on the ground next to the piece of shit bleeding on the floor. He started screaming when he saw the several severed heads roll around him. "You wouldn't lie too me now would you? How often does Robin patrol with Batman?" I spat._

"_H-He doesn't so much anymore. N-Not since a year ago! I swear that's all I know about it. Nobody really knows why!" He started to cry._

"_P-P-Please, I s-s-swear! Something tells me you've out lived your usefulness too me." I mumbled as I pulled out a saw from the duffle._

After several more interrogations, with the same answer, I was definitely at a loss for words. Everyone I had interrogated had said the same thing, that there was only ever one Robin and he only appeared a couple of years ago. The kid couldn't be more than thirteen. Things also got stranger. The first night I had gone to my apartment in Crime Alley, and found it deserted, with none of my belongings in sight. The place looked like it hadn't been lived in in years, in fact the entire building did. After visiting my one other safe house in Gotham the next day, I knew something was definitely up, it had been occupied by another person, and the land lord was a completely different person. So I immediately rented a new apartment with some money I took off all those I had interrogated. I also replaced most of my supplies, food, costume and weapons. Unfortunately the weapons part was hard to accomplish, because apparently none of my contacts knew who I was. But that quickly was fixed.

I had seen Robin go inside this phone booth a couple of hours ago and was getting tired when he finally returned, and too my luck, he wasn't alone. With him was a girl, who was about my age. She has olive-toned skin with long thick blonde hair, dark grey eyes, and costume coloured with various shades of green, complete with bow, quiver and arrows. She most likely had something to do with Green Arrow.

"I'll catch you later Artemis." The Robin said.

"See you later Robin." The blond girl apparently name Artemis replied.

They both scaled onto the roofs and off in different directions. I chose to follow her and not long later I was sitting on the roof across from her building feeling every bit the creep as she got ready for bed.

Suddenly I felt another presence. I quickly turned around reaching for my gun only to have it smacked out of my hand and a sai held against my neck. My attacker was a young woman with a few years on me, clad in a dark green kimono; she has thick black hair, black eyes, and olive coloured-skin.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked in a dangerous tone.

"Tell me your name, I'll tell you mine." I replied

She narrowed her eyes, and before she could consider my proposition, I threw my hand against her arm holding it my grasp as I jumped back and dropped kicked her. Quickly rolling towards my disarmed 9mm and pulling out my secondary one as well I rose and pointed both arms at the enemy. She froze being as she was a good distance away. But quickly fell out of that daze and tossed a few shurikens my way as she rolled to the side but at the same time making her way ever closer. I managed to get off one shot before having to move out of the way of the projectiles; unfortunately she's fast and easily avoids the bullet. Thinking she caught me off guard she attempts to tackle me to the ground, though I pull all my weight and use all my force to slam her to the ground face first underneath me and immediately try to snare her arm in my grip behind her back as a rotate around her body.

She quickly rolls over before I can restrain her and manages to bring me with her, she slashes at my chest with one of her sais and barely nicks my jacket before I throw her to the side and proceed to straddle her waist. Quickly aiming both guns at her, one to the head and one to the heart, she falls still.

"Now, enough of that. What's your name?" I demanded.

"Second base and only the first date." She taunted as she titled her head.

"Oh? You think I won't shoot?" I said and to add a little effect, I shot next to her head. To her credit, she barely flinched.

"It's Cheshire." She practically purred.

"Why did you attack me?" I spat

"Why are you here?" She replied

"What's the significance with here?"

"What's _your _significance with here?" That brought me up short.

"That's none of your concern."

"That's a cute helmet you have there." She said while tilting her head again. We fell into an uncomfortable silence for some moments after. Knowing she wouldn't answer any questions, and that the chances of me being able to restrain her properly would hopelessly end in more blows. I'll admit she's good, though I'm not going to play it cocky and risk finding out just how good she is. So being left at a standstill was the only option for now. She clearly was waiting on me to say something, and before I could even think of anything I was hit in the back of the head by something small, but blunt.

"Drop the guns." A male voice growled out from a feasibly good distance behind me.

I slowly raised my hands but held onto my guns as I also began to stand up off my position on the girl below me.

"I said drop the guns, or the next arrow goes in your back." He spat.

The girl in green was now standing in a casual though ready-to-fight position in front of me. So I brought my guns down, and placed them into their respective holsters. The man grunted in an obviously angry fashion as response.

"Now, what's your name?" The man asked.

"Call me Red Hood." I replied while slowly inching my hand up from the holster towards a smoke grenade.

"Put your hands back up." The girl sad obviously watching my hand movement.

As soon as she said it I threw my hands up while pulling out the smoke grenade at the same time. The girl lunged for me immediately and while I dropped the smoke grenade I was hit in the back with what I could only guess was a dull arrow, which managed to knock me forward and off balance a little. Quickly throwing my hands up to cover my face from her round house because being thrown off balance left me at an offensive disadvantage. I was thrown to the left and into the edge of the building. I turned just in time to block an attack from one of her sais with my own blade. Obviously she was able to see fine despite the smoke. I climbed up on the edge and leaped the short distance towards the other building while pulling out both guns. Turning around quickly I managed to stop the girl's pursuit by shooting the edge she tried to climb on. The guy was nowhere to be seen through the thick smoke.

I managed to get half way across the building before the girl made it over, and immediately I took aim at her feet to slow her down. As I made it to the edge, I jumped across and down onto the fire escape then released it to fall to the ground. While looking to the roof I took off down the alley. As I turned around the corner I saw her head poke out over the edge and watch me, though she didn't pursue.

**Red Arrow's POV**

"Who the hell was that?" I growled.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Cheshire replied.

I looked across and saw that Artemis's room was empty. "Your sister's awake. We'll have to tell her what happened when she gets here. Chances are she saw most of it."

"Did you get a tracker on 'Red Hood'?" Cheshire asked.

"When I shot him in the back, it placed a tracker. Let me check where he is headed." I replied.

"Well?" She asked.

Watching the dot showed him heading east, deep into Crime Alley. After about a minute, the dot disappeared. "Shit." I spat.

"What is it?"

"He found the fucking tracker." I growled.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. I only skimmed it after writing; I'll have to proof read it more properly later. Also, I plan on remaking the stories cover picture. It just didn't turn out how I wanted. On a side note, I have another fic in my mind that I would like to ask if anyone reading this would be interested. It would be about Jason being in YJ, and not from another dimension. He would die and later become Red Hood, and I have a plan for Superboy becoming Ultraman. Let me know what you think people.


	2. Chapter 2 Jokers and Creeps

**A/N: **Mostly writing this for my own amusement. I hope you enjoy.

**Title: **All Killers See In Red**  
Summary: **Jason Todd wakes up in an Alternate Universe. But he doesn't know it. This 'new' Robin is pushing him further over the edge, and it's only a matter of time before he becomes a problem for the team, especially Artemis and Red Arrow. Red Arrow is curious about this new comer and his unorthodox form of 'heroism' while Artemis is just caught in between her past and Red Hood.  
**Rating: **T (Subject to change in later chapters)  
**Warning: **Later chapters may have excessive violence, and minor torture scenes from and to major characters. Future chapters also may include a large amount of language. Once again, rating subject to change in later chapters.  
**Word Count: **2,317

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 || Jokers and Creeps**

**Artemis's POV**

**Mount Justice  
January 10 2011, 06:45 EST**

"So explain what exactly happened, from the beginning." Batman half growled half spoke.

Red Arrow was still anxiously pacing even though Batman was here and listening. That frown of his is still refusing to leave his face. Although as long as I'm not the one on the receiving end of it for once, that's fine by me. We had been here for an hour now; Red Arrow couldn't sleep and forced me to come along after staying in, and outside of my place the entire night with Jade. Jade refused to come, despite how hard Red Arrow 'insisted', but having my sister and her 'not really-it's complicated-boyfriend' who also happens to not like me too much staking out my house all night was not amusing, and was enough to make me glad she refused.

They had been 'guarding' me all night in case the 'Red Hood' returned. Though I only call it not letting me sleep, because when you know someone is outside on the opposite building's roof watching you through your window when you sleep, it's KINDA HARD TOO SLEEP! I tried to insist that they just stay in my room, and maybe rotate their own sleeping or something, just so _I _could actually sleep, BUT NO! Neither them were tired, too anxious or worried in Cheshire's case, though she'd only deny it. Finally Red Arrow stopped pacing and looked up … Then started pacing again.

"Cheshire and I were in the neighborhood," I snorted, I couldn't help it; they are trying to act like I don't know they check up on me every few nights, "so she wanted to check up on Artemis. When we got there, we saw this guy there with a red helmet. He was looking right at Artemis's window." He finally stopped pacing and brought his attention to Batman, whose eyes narrowed a bit.

"Are you positive he was looking at Artemis's window?" Red Arrow nodded, "So her identity and home are compromised." He stated. "Who all knows your identity Artemis?" Batman asked.

"Other than the team and the League, no one but Jade and my father … When I put it that way, I guess anyone could." I frowned.

"You'll have to stay here at the cave for a little while, at least until we know more." Batman said.

"But what about my mother? You can't expect me to just leave her on her own; in fact, I don't want to run away. I'm not scared of this guy, and I have no problem with the risk of staying at my place." I replied.

Batman's frown deepened, if that was even possible. "Are you sure that's what you want?" I nodded while Red Arrow just glared at me.

"What else can you tell me about Red Hood, what did he act like?" Batman turned his attention back to Red Arrow.

"He had a brown biker jacket on with plain black jeans and big steel-toed boots. His arsenal included two 9mm's, a combat knife, and a smoke grenade from what we were able to see. I don't think he has qualms with killing, and he acted impatient when Cheshire wouldn't answer his question. His question was 'why she was there', which I think rules out him knowing Artemis through her dad. Also he's well trained in hand to hand combat, has excellent aim with his weapons, is pretty fast and agile, and athletic enough to scale down a eight story building with just a jump to the fire escape and then a drop to the ground."

Batman was silent for some time before he finally brought his attention to me. "Artemis, what did you see?"

"Not much. I heard the first gunshot and climbed out of bed to see Cheshire and him fighting. I quickly started changing into my costume, but by the time I got out the door and to the other building, the guy had fled." I frowned.

"Very well. We'll inform the team of the situation, perhaps have one of them stay with you in the meantime." Batman grunted.

Red Arrow groaned dissatisfiedly. "I…" He trailed off as he pinched the bridge of his noise with his left hand and squeezed his other hand into a fist. "I'm sure Cheshire will insist that we look after Artemis. Besides, she's generally curious and apparently she's never heard the term curiosity killed the cat."

"Very well." Was all Batman replied with as he marched out of the room.

"If you're going to 'guard' me some more, could you at least do it from within my room. I have two beds so one of you could sleep. Besides, it's impossible for _me_ to sleep knowing I'm being watched and without being able to see by whom." I grunted as I walked towards the hallway, "And … thanks Red." I said finally leaving the room and kind of upset I didn't get to see his reaction.

* * *

**Mount Justice  
January 10 2011, 07:25 EST**

After making something to eat I had sat on a couch across from Red Arrow. Nobody usually was awake, or even here till around nearly eight in the morning, so it was just me and Red. Since it was the two of us, let's just say the silence was incredible. Neither of us had said a word to each other, though I glared at him most of the time while he returned it with mostly nonchalance. I was starting to regret thanking him for anything more than keeping me up all night, and then dragging me here so damn early! Though fortunately before I could explode and throttle the guy, a mean if you're going to drag me here so early, at least make interesting conversation, the arrival of Robin was announced.

_Recognize Robin, B01_

"Hey Red! What're doing here?" Robin asked as he walked over to the couches.

"Artemis has run into some trouble, it'll be easier to explain when the entire team is here." He replied his expression not wavering his nonchalance one bit.

Robin looked at me as he took a seat and the glare I sported dissolved. Although he noticed it before I could hide it. "What's going on Artemis?" He asked his voice containing no hint of the calmness seconds ago, and was replaced by an eerie seriousness you rarely heard Robin use, but always reminded you of Batman. I sighed at the comparison and brought my knees up to my chest to rest my chin on them.

"Well I'll give the short version. Wait for the rest of the team for the more detailed one. Red Arrow and Cheshire found some guy spying on me last night while I was going to bed. It's possible my identity is compromised, because let's face it, what are the chances of this being unrelated to the fact that I'm a vigilante? The guy was well trained and wore a red helmet. He went by the name 'Red Hood'."

"Did you say Red Hood?" I nodded at the grim expression on Rob's face. "What is it Rob? Do you know something about this guy?" Surprisingly it was Red Arrow to speak up as he narrowed his eyes at Robin.

"Well … The Joker originally donned the name Red Hood before he became, well, the Joker." He said unsurely.

"What? Why didn't Batman say anything?" I asked, mostly myself.

"No, I don't think he is the Joker, he looked young. Body not completely developed. Also he acted nothing like the Joker." Red spat out angrily.

"Are you alright there Red?" Rob asked curiously.

"I'm fine." He grunted a reply as I narrowed my eyes and Rob frowned.

Just then Conner and Megan entered the room. "Why are we talking about the Joker?" Superboy asked.

_Recognize Aqualad, B02_

"We're just trying to piece a mystery together." Robin said.

"What mystery?" Both Aqualad and Miss Martian asked in unison.

"Someone was spying on Artemis last night while she was in her home." Robin replied still frowning. The three new comers looked shocked. Superboy and Aqualad both brought their gazes to the ground in thought, and Miss Martian flew to her side and sat next to her on the couch all the while wide eyed and looking scared.

"You weren't hurt were you Artemis?" She asked.

"No, he was just watching me until Red Arrow and Cheshire showed up and chased him off." I replied

"What does this have to do with the Joker?" Aqualad asked.

"This guy uses the same persona the Joker used to use, the 'Red Hood'." Robin replied clearly uneasy.

"So you think it's him? The Joker?" Superboy asked.

"No. It's not." Red Arrow's replied firmly.

Robin groaned. "Where is Wally. I want to hear the whole story."

"For the fastest boy on Earth, he also seems to be the last one here." I grumbled.

_Recognize Kid Flash, B03_

Kid Flash walked into the place with a huge smile, and then he took notice of all his teammates gloom expressions. "What I miss?" He asked scanning us individually until he saw my stoic position, arms still wrapped around my legs, chin still on my knees. Though in all honesty I think I'm just trying to fall asleep. Wally rushed to the other side of me immediately and took me in up close with relief evident on his face when he confirmed I was fine. Turning to the rest of the team with a un-Wally like serious voice, "Alright, what's going on guys?"

* * *

**Jason's POV**

**Artemis Crock's Bedroom  
January 10 2011, 09:30 EST**

After a short three hour sleep, I had come back to stake out this girl's apartment. Upon arrival I had spotted the Cheshire girl and her Red suited friend with the arrows. They were camping out on a building three buildings down from the apartment. They hadn't taken notice of me since I was a good distance away two buildings down from them, with a height advantage. I waited them out which didn't take too long. The girl came out and she left with the red head. An hour later Cheshire had finally left, and after making sure she was actually gone, I made my move.

It wasn't hard to sneak in through her window. A quick scan of the room showed it to be pretty ordinary for a teenage girl. There were photos here and there, and the necessary furniture all around. For some reason two beds. Although the first thing that caught my eye was the poster of the Cheshire cat, which definitely was not a coincidence. _It has to be a possible relationship. Definitely couldn't of been her, she couldn't have been in two places at once. Also, it would explain the two beds._

It didn't take me long to find where she kept her equipment. Most of it was gone, of course since she took it with her when she left. Remaining were some backup arrows as well as a suit and quiver. Also there were two different kinds of bows, one larger than the other. Closing up the dresser holding her equipment, I turned to her closet. Inside were various clothes, including a Gotham Academy uniform, which would be surprising given the state of the apartment she lived in, if not for the fact that she had ties with _Robin_, and in conjunction _Batman_. So if she goes to Gotham Academy, then Robin probably does too.

After rifling through some drawers I managed to find some ID, which from that I managed to find her age and name. Sixteen years old, Artemis Crock ... Crock. _Crock? I know that name from somewhere … Lawrence Crock alias Sportsmaster. Didn't Sportsmaster have two daughters?_

If that was the case, then some things would be a little cleared up. But then why is this one hanging around Robin? I've always hated the answers create more questions loop…

Opening up the next drawer leads to some useful discoveries. There's school schedule, which is quickly pocketed. Also there's photo of two children, one obviously a younger Artemis, and the other slightly older with black hair. It's hard to tell if this could be a young Cheshire or not, the age difference and the fact I never saw her face of course. Other than sharing the same hair colour, and most likely being the same age today, I can't really tell. I would throw my money on it just because of the eyes alone though.

The final drawer had one thing and one thing only, a Ruger 9mm pistol. _Maybe the apple doesn't far from the tree after all…_

Taking a step back after closing the drawer, I noticed the strange creak in the floorboard. Tapping it with my foot proved it to be definitely loose. Taking a closer look as a pull out my blade, I wedge the board out and found a notebook. _A journal perhaps? _Flipping through the book quickly reveals more of a log than anything.

Dates, names, weapons, times, etc. It was a log of different kills. Kills that Artemis performed … These dates weren't recent either; she was younger when these took place. At least thirty kills tops, though not everyone was logged to be ended by her, some of them she couldn't do herself at the beginning. The trend of her succeeding though grows more with each passing column. All of it organized by Sportsmaster as 'training'. I exhaled a deep breath I didn't even realize I was holding in. The last kill was … Almost an entire year ago. Narrowing my eyes I pocketed the log as well and returned the floorboard to its spot on the ground. I stood up and made my way for the window to make my leave, sparing one strained glance at the room before leaving … _Poor girl. _I sighed.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not too sure about the Jason part, but I'm keeping it I guess. Also I wasn't sure about making Artemis a confirmed killer, though I decided to go that route. The episode where they all lose their memories in the desert, Artemis does say casually to KF, "He probably want's me too kill you." talking about her father's 'training'. The sympathy part of Jason was … with me, I don't know his character too well, but I'm going to just go with what I come up with, I guess I'm just going to say that he is still young, and hasn't been resurrected that long yet. Originally this chapter was going to be at the least 5k words. But I decided that this was a good place to end it, and that I also made you guys wait long enough. Also, I don't know the DC comics verse too well, so I don't know how well informed Jason would be of the various criminals of it, such as the facts I show him knowing in this, (Ex, Lawrence Crock is Sportsmaster, and has two daughters.). In this I'll give Jason tidbits of knowledge, things like names and aliases of criminals, as well as gimmicks and such.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tango In The Lot

**A/N: **Mostly writing this for my own amusement. I hope you enjoy.

**Title: **All Killers See In Red**  
Summary: **Jason Todd wakes up in an Alternate Universe. But he doesn't know it. This 'new' Robin is pushing him further over the edge, and it's only a matter of time before he becomes a problem for the team, especially Artemis and Red Arrow. Red Arrow is curious about this new comer and his unorthodox form of 'heroism' while Artemis is just caught in between her past and Red Hood.  
**Rating: **T (Subject to change in later chapters)  
**Warning: **Later chapters may have excessive violence, and minor torture scenes from and to major characters. Future chapters also may include a large amount of language. Once again, rating subject to change in later chapters.  
**Word Count: **4,303

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 || Tango In The Lot**

**Artemis's POV**

**Gotham Academy  
January 11 2011, 10:45 EST**

If I was ever going to respect Red Arrow, it would have to be under dire circumstances. I mean I have treated him decently these past two weeks, and he now has definite clarification that I am not a _spy _and that I'm trustworthy. Unfortunately he still treats me like absolute shit, and acts like I'm always up to something. Never has he tried to hide the fact that he was unhappy being in my presence or the fact that he is clearly not my biggest fan. You would think the fact that _he _turned out to be the mole, or the fact that he is _banging _my sister would at least clear the air between us you know? Pave a road to at least acting decently to one another. Though nope, no matter how I act, he always returns nonchalance, arrogance, or discomfort.

That all wouldn't really bother me so much if it wasn't for the fact that he clearly doesn't want to see me harmed just as much as Jade. Although some would say it is simply the association between me and my sister that causes him to actually be concerned for my safety. I know this to not be the truth though. It is very clear that he personally doesn't want me hurt. Whether it be because I'm just another person to keep safe in his mind, or that I'm essentially an ally on the war on crime, or the fact that the guy might actually have a conscious! I know right? Ridiculous! Despite the reasoning though, deep down it made me smile. In some small way I had earned enough respect from him, and won him over. Although none of it changes the fact that he is still a major douche.

What my sister sees in Red Arrow I'll never know. Then again what he sees in Jade is just as big a mystery … Perhaps this is why they actually work?

Looking out the window I sighed. Beautiful day out, though stuck in class. Fortunately class would be ending soon and lunch break would be coming up. Lunch had been more enjoyable upon learning Robin's identity. Since returning from Christmas break I had spent every lunch period with Dick and occasionally his friend Barbara. If possible, Dick acted even more immature out of his costume though it was all quite hilarious.

The one thing though that I couldn't get out of my head was the constant Crock family brand of paranoia. All day it felt as if someone was watching me. On the way to school while I was on the subway train I swore that someone was keeping tabs on me. Even now sitting in class I couldn't shake the feeling, and my thoughts were running rampant with images of Red Hood. Through years of conditioning, I've learned to trust the instinctive paranoia, and because of it I had to choose to believe that I was definitely being watched. Now getting that out of the way, the most likely suspect would be Red Hood. Both Cheshire and Red Arrow said they were only going to watch over me at night, they made it clear they thought I could take care of myself while awake. I was glad for it because I don't think I could take it if they had been spying on my life day in and day out.

This Red Hood character was quite the anomaly. The guy dresses like a common thug, though fights like an expert. Unlike most villains we fight on a weekly basis, he's choice of weapons are again, more thuggish. Brandishing guns primarily and knifes secondarily. Obviously he knows my real identity, but I've come to the conclusion that it cannot be through my father, or sister. If it was through either of them then he would have known Cheshire and have been less surprised to see her. There was also the fact that both my father and sister would have no qualms with spying on me themselves and would not hire someone to do it for them. His quick escape can mean one of two things, he knows the city well, or he scouted the area prior to spying on me. If the first option was the answer, then that most likely means Red Hood is a Gotham native, which would leave a possible connection to The Joker. If he does indeed know The Joker, then what is the connection? Possible associates? Idolization? Mock salute? Based on his garb and attitude, he seems simply to different then The Joker, and even the former Red Hood. The fact that it was a coincidence was highly unlikely, but leaving it at that would cause less strain from the overthinking.

The challenge left by this guy was just screaming at me. Red Hood has left me intrigued as well as worried, though the thought of learning all his secrets, and taken him down was just overwhelming. Whatever he was after didn't so much as matter as the fact that either way I would be the one to come out on top. There's no way I was laying down and surrendering, or going into hiding because of this guy. Whatever this guy was planning, I was going to find out.

* * *

**Jason's POV**

**Gotham Academy  
January 11 2011, 11:15 EST**

Plans, what exactly were my plans? I'll admit I have always been a fast on my feet improviser when it comes down to it. Though I have schemed quite a few great escapades if I do say so myself. Even some great well thought out multi-dimensional long term plans. Though I love the heat of the moment decisions the best.

Cheshire and the red head had left early in the morning when Artemis was leaving for school. I had tailed her in my civilian wear with ease. It was obvious no one was watching Artemis at the moment, but that didn't mean I could let my guard down. It was most likely that Robin went to this school as well, and that they knew each other's identities. I'd have to be careful to make sure that Robin was not keeping a watch out, even if I had no idea who he was.

If she plans on heading home by herself again through the subway system, then that would be my best bet to strike. If I play my cards right, I can make her think she has the advantage over me when in reality she'll be playing right into whatever my trap may be. It was obvious what needed to happen, I'd need to take her and see if I could get anything out of her about Robin. Though unfortunately I kept debating with myself whether she deserved to die or not. Yes, she had murdered, but it could be argued that she was pretty much forced to. There was also the fact that she was a minor, the same age as me in fact. Maybe she even feels remorse I mean I really don't know anything about it. If she was spying on Robin or whoever in anyway, I'm sure Bruce would have known so she was most likely honest in her endeavor of heroine. Her father treated her like a soldier, forced her to kill, she rebelled. Not an unlikely story. But what it comes down to is there was going to be a long discussion between me and her eventually. My thoughts are simply too conflicted upon a decision when it comes to her without one.

* * *

**Gotham Academy  
January 11 2011, 11:25 EST**

The plot thickens, and I'm definitely overwhelmed. Sitting there, with Artemis are the carbon _copies _of Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson. I mean they are fucking identical, other that the fact that these two are much, much younger. Everything adds up, it makes sense. No I'm not crazy, I sound crazy but I'm not. This makes sense, this is an alternate reality. That would explain the fact that all my safe houses were empty, and all my dealers didn't know me. It would also explain why there's a Robin. Or maybe I'm just insane; something upstairs went lose upon my rebirth…

It changes _nothing. _Artemis will still be taken, questioned, and judged for she has still killed. Besides, I need to figure things out and at the moment she's my best bet. I mean I can't exactly walk up to Batman and Robin now can I?

* * *

**Artemis's POV**

**Gotham Academy  
January 11 2011, 11:25 EST**

Barbara has been agitated the whole lunch break and Dick has either been blind to it or is ignoring it. Sometimes I think Dick is quite dense, and then I remember that he is a genius. The tension has been thick all evening now, Barbara for her whatever has her riled up, Dick has been noticeably on look out, and I'm stuck with these two who just won't loosen up!

"So what are your plans for tonight Barbara?" Dick suddenly asked.

Barbara looked up shocked at the change of subject, and then sighed. "Nothing as of yet. Why?" She asked suddenly going stiff.

My eyes widened a bit, but neither noticed. Is that what this was about? Does Barbara have a thing for Dick? Is that what has her all tense? Dick looked up at the sky, eyes shielded by from the sun by his patented sunglasses he seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. Maybe he noticed Barbara's reaction as well. Then suddenly my phone vibrated and Dick kicked me.

Dick sent me a text, '_Grey building to your right, the 3 story with 5 windows per floor._'

I turned my head slightly and looked out of the corner of my eye, but say nothing out of the ordinary on the building. Suddenly I heard Barbara reply to whatever Dick was saying, she got up and left though she hid the fact that she was upset well.

"Where's Barbara going?" I asked frowning.

"Don't know." He replied nonchalantly.

A short debate took place within my head since I wasn't completely sure of this before I replied, "Dick, I think she has a crush on you." I said.

"Get out of here? Barbara?" He laughed a bit, and then turned serious when I didn't laugh with him. "You seriously think so?"

"Nothing concrete, but I think she thought you were about to ask her out. Though don't take my word for it." I sighed.

"Is that why she's been all riled up lately?" He asked. I simply shrugged in reply and went on to change the subject, "So what was that text all about?"

"I saw him, up on that building. A moment after I sent the text her disappeared, I think he caught on when I tensed. I'm glad we ate outside though, now we know he is still watching you." He frowned.

Getting over my initial shock, I quickly composed myself and suggested we go back inside. On our way in the atmosphere did a complete one eighty. "Babs? Really?" Dick smirked as I nudged him and his clearly inflating ego.

* * *

**Gotham Subway System  
January 11 2011, 14:35 EST**

School was over, and I was heading home. Once home I'd change, and go on over to the cave. The same daily schedule as usual. Though today, unlike usual, I was on edge. I was on the kind of edge that I'm on when I'm on a mission, except I'm _NOT _on a mission. It was rather nerve-racking really, and annoying. Trusting my instincts, I continued to survey the train cart but still saw nothing. I swear, I was going to knock this Red Hood's head in once I found him for disrupting not only my sleep pattern, but my peace of mind as well.

Dick nearly talked me into accepting a ride with him and Alfred, though he finally let up, thankfully he did because I was so close to accepting. Though he was relentless when requesting, borderline demanding I'd say. I've been trained my whole life, and I'm not too worried about one guy. Besides, from what I've discerned, there is not much to worry over. If he wanted to kill me, he would have tried by now, no he want's something else.

Sooner or later, this show was going to get on the road. I'm hoping for sooner, because I'd like to get this over with. Red Hood would make his move, and I guess that is why I was continuously scouting the entire compartment for any signs of him. I was half way to my stop already and there was no sign of him. The cart came to a stop, and just then someone came in from the neighboring compartment. The carts aren't separated, they all connected on the inside and one can walk the entire length of the train without waiting for it to stop first, which is what made keeping my eyes open difficult.

The young man was clearly around my age based on his build, though his face was covered since his eyes never left the ground and he was wearing a red hoodie over his head. Though what gave him away was the fact that he was wearing the _exact_ same outfit he wore that night, though swap the helmet for the hoodie. Perhaps he didn't know I saw him the other night?

Red Hood got off the cart and I subtly followed. At the moment I couldn't figure out where he was going, but as we came up the stairs and onto the nearly empty street, I could tell it was definitely not somewhere I wanted to be. The Hood turned down an alley, and I gave it ten seconds before I took in after him. At the end of the alley he was just about to turn as he pulled something out of his pocket and started … typing on it, it must be his phone.

As I came around the corner, I ended up in a large rectangular lot, shaped by the surrounding apartment buildings with only two alleyways leading into it. Most of the apartment buildings seemed deserted, since they were almost all boarded up. I quickly became alert, and the word _trap _played in my head several times. I more sensed it then heard it as Red Hood dropped onto me from the fire escape from above. He drove his knee into my shoulder as I turned to role, and I collapsed against the ground and hissed. I was still in my school uniform for fuck sakes and scraped my legs, and damn did that knee hurt! Thankfully he didn't kick; those steel toed combat boots don't look forgiving.

Before I could even fully stand up he was on me again, and I avoided his right hook by pivoting which was a bad mistake because immediately he put me in a half nelson and covered my mouth with a cloth. Quickly I sent my elbow back into his ribs, but he didn't even budge an inch let alone grunt. Trying again and again and nothing, I wasn't even fazing him. My next move was to try and sweep his leg and flip him over my head, but he was prepared for it and used the force of his whole body to drop backwards with me landing on top of him and wrapped his legs around my thighs to tighten the hold. It's only been a few seconds, since he put the cloth to my mouth so I don't relent as I can think of only one last move. I pull my lower body up using his body and my legs for balance, and slam my bottom into his groin.

This has the desired effect as his hold on my neck and arm loosen and I managed to pull away. Though I don't get long as I roll away from him, I slowly pull myself to my feet as I watch him do the same. Before I can rush him or make a run for it he pulls out a gun. I hesitate for a moment when he starts talking.

"You must be feeling woozy already from the chloroform. Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be, I will shot you if you come at me." He says evenly, though I can hear the thick arrogance.

Though he is right, I hate that he can tell as I sway in my position a little. I can't let this asshole win, besides what's a little gunshot wound right? Immediately as I start running at him he fires, and then I'm on the ground head swimming and vision swirling. The scream I can't hold in, it just flies past my lips without warning. I look up and he hasn't made a move yet, then I reach down and feel the blood pouring out of my thigh. Keeping pressure on the wound I slowly sit up I think I hear him sigh slightly as he raises his gun again at the sight of me slowly pushing myself off the ground.

"Do you have a death wish? Just stay the fuck down!" He hisses in anger.

I ignored him just like I ignored the pain tearing at my thigh. Again I charged him and he holstered his gun, the pain was easy to ignore, nothing I haven't done in before. But the fact that the pain and wound hindered my abilities was not; the Hood caught my fist and pulled me forward into a head butt all the while not releasing my hand. Then he did it again, and again, and again … quickly losing count I dropped to my knees when he stopped. Grabbing my ponytail he pulled me onto my feet and delivered a painful knee to my stomach then let me drop to the ground. I held back the coughing fit after I started to taste blood. Red Hood was still staring down at me, and I heard him sigh once again. Suddenly he threw a kick to my stomach, "Do. You. Ever. Stay. Down!" He yelled in between kicks.

"How are you still even awake. Seriously, I'd commend you on it if I wasn't so fucking pissed about it!" He said walking back a little.

Well, if it's making him so angry, it's worth the pain. I won't give up to this scum. Wiping my mouth of the blood and keeping my hand on the wound on my thigh, I pulled myself up once again, though this time much slower. Once again ignoring the pain, I fought through into my inner strength and held my standing position, and out of a moment of pure arrogance I said, "Is that all you got?"

Red Hood takes a defensive position and waves me forward with his hand, "I guess we can let the real tango begin."

Slowly I removed my backpack watching Hoods ever move. This guy wasn't fucking around, and since he had me at the complete disadvantage what with no equipment, a gunshot wound, and the fact that I can't hit his head without hurting myself, I'd have to get drastic. "So, who are you anyway? What's this all about?" I said as I slowly pulled a combat knife out of my bag and we circled each other. He caught my movement and pulled his own knife out.

"Does it really matter honey? By the end of this, you'll have lost. It's inevitable really; you know you can't beat me." He said, and I could _feel _the smirk.

"Something tells me you're all bark and no bite; I'll take you down and then take pleasure in seeing you locked up." I replied.

"Don't tempt me. Something tells me we'd both find that situation pleasurable enough." He titled his head a little. "You know, truthfully I'm so frustrated because you remind me a lot of myself. The blind, impulsive determination leading you into deaths door. The sassy remarks and cocky attitude. The never give up fighting will. It's the perfect incentive for me to take you down a notch."

The more we stalled, the more the pain seeped through. I could feel the pain shooting through my torso, my back, my head, and my thighs. Surely I had multiple cracked or even broken ribs, definitely had a concussion, I still felt drugged, don't even get me started on the aching fire that was my thigh. My lungs may have been even worse than my thigh, my lungs were burning badly, and something was not right with them after those kicks to my chest. When I finally charged him, I almost collapsed but I managed to put the thought of and the pain itself on the backburner.

I swung my blade towards his chest and nicked his jacket as he backed up and pivoted to swing his own blade. Maneuvering around his slash, I pulled a fist into his kidney and for the first time I _felt _the padded protection his outfit was made out of which explained the ineffective elbows I sent. He brought his elbow towards my face but I managed to evade it and swing my blade once more at him. Red Hood caught my wrist in the air suddenly and quickly swirled me around pulling my back against him he positioned my own blade to my left shoulder and brought his blade around to my opposite shoulder in a kind of hug from behind position.

"Here endeth the lesson." He said as I struggled, but in my exhaustion and the pain finally settling in it was useless. "Know thy limits." Suddenly he pulled both blades into my shoulders, and slammed me to the ground on my back. I grasped the handles of both blades and looked over to see them both only half embedded in my shoulders. "Careful there, you'll bleed out if you remove those." I slowly looked up, definitely woozier now from all the pain and blood lose then when he tried to chloroform me. Red Hood was standing over me now without his helmet on, and damn he was good looking. I'll chalk it up to everything I'm going through later, but for now I was soaking in his features while at the same time memorizing them. The most noticeable was the thick black hair with the bright white strip, and the colour of his hair complemented his crystal blue eyes. Suddenly he smirked and lifted his foot, only to drop it against my face efficiently knocking me out.

* * *

**Jason's POV**

**Gotham Crime Alley  
January 11 2011, 15:18 EST**

I was prepared for maybe a single gunshot wound, and some loss of blood as the worst case scenario, but this was going to be very difficult. Artemis for sure has a concussion, and maybe some broken bones, not to mention the gunshot wound and _two_ stab wounds. She _had _to have lost a great amount of blood from this. I know this girl is resilient, but keeping her alive now was not going to be easy. I'll have to take her to my more stable safe house which is farther out of Crime Alley and a longer drive. It'll have all the equipment I need for this; I'll need to find out what bones are broken, and if there is any internal bleeding. As well as the fact that she was not breathing correctly at the end there, but that could just be from exhaustion and pain.

Although hopefully when she wakes up she'll realize that _I mean business. _If not, then I have _many _ways of handling trouble cases. Coming out of the alley still helmetless I climbed into my van and pulled it back into the alley. Getting out I carefully scooped Artemis into my arms and placed her in the back. After making sure she was secure I got back into the driver's seat and speed down the road. I'll have to get their fast, can't risk it any other way.

After I got her back to the safe house and hooked up to the machines I started going over the results of the x-rays. I had already stitched her up myself and gave her some proper sedatives but I had to go over her bones and check out the problem with her lungs. They were definitely pretty lethal. All the injuries added up together were severely serious. There was even a chance that despite my best efforts, she still might not make it. Well this just won't due, usually I conserve these kind of methods for myself but I won't throw two weeks of work down the drain. I'd have to get a hold of a few things, drugs, serums, more medical equipment, perhaps even a professional opinion.

Before heading off to pick these things up, I looked at Artemis for a moment. Unlike before, she seemed so weak and vulnerable. Seeing her like that made me imagine myself in her position, she really did remind me of myself. Being bedridden and near deaths door was very unlike her strong willed, stubborn, fighting self. She's as young as me, had a tough life like me, and until I can question her I can't discern if she turned out like me, well other than her attitude of course. Enough of this Todd, start thinking of questions. Open with something that will really piss her off and make her feel uncomfortable. It's gotta be something flat out arrogant and rude. I got it, I ask if she is still a virgin then go on to explain how I've always wanted to fuck someone in a school uniform. I laughed at my sense of humor, I mean somebodies got to.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes an update! Sorry it took so long. Truthfully this is an iffy chapter for me since it's mostly fighting scenes. Though I'm comfortable with fighting scenes, it's just I rushed this and I know it. Also I don't think I put enough description into what Artemis was feeling since I rushed the scene. I guess I was just anxious to get this done finally and update the story for you guys. Hope you enjoy it none the less. Also the Dick/Babs bit; yeah I couldn't resist adding _some kind _of it in here since they were both in this chapter.

Just as an extra warning (compared to the header warning at top of each chapter) since it's been a long time since I've updated, this story will most likely be dark at times and feature dark themes. I'll put warnings for anything like that at the warning section at the top of each chapter, a specific chapter warning that is. Also make sure to check the rating each chapter because it chapter can have a different rating, but for the most part it will be rated T and go to M if something seriously gruesome or sexual happens. At the moment, there will be no limit to what can happen in this fic, I don't know what will happen it just depend on what I think of or feel at the time I'm writing.

Also, the story I was talking about in the first chapter. Would be a Conner Kent/Jason Todd friendship or relationship story, don't know yet. But a little info would be, a villain that would remain a mystery for a while that is helping Superboy through his anger over Jason's 'death' (since he is resurrected in this fic). Superboy moving in with Lex Luthor to get away from the badgering of his friends over his feelings. Lex being a somewhat –stress the somewhat– caring father figure to Conner. Also a Dark!Superboy. Also of course The Joker will play a _pivotal _role that will change a lot of things, but mostly Superboy - think _Kingdom Come _style (Hopefully that isn't too much of a spoiler ;) ). Those are just some of the more important aspects of the beginning of the story, I have some ideas for a bit later on but most of that is just the start. Anyone think this fic sounds interesting?

Last bit of A/N mostly for people who follow more than one of my fics, this is the longest chapter I have written in a very long time. My older crappier stories use to be 5,000 words long each, now a days on my better stories I barely scratch 3,000 words ever. Though Red Hood is like my favourite comic character, and Young Justice is one of my favourite TV Shows on air so I guess I'm just digging this idea a lot. Let's all hope for Red Hood appearance in Season 3 of YJ, after we hope for a Season 3 of YJ that is xD

PS: The bit at the end is just how I view Jason's sense of humor a lot of the times. He always seems to want to piss people off or make them feel uncomfortable.


End file.
